Season 1, Episode 1
In our first episode, we will find out about BoBoiBoy's life, there we will meet his Granddad, and later his friends Yaya, Gopal and Ying. Plot Episode 1 BoBoiBoy was first seen Riding in the Yong Pin Aerotrain to Rintis Island, then he noticed that Wahid the Train Driver was singing, He said that he forget to turn off his microphone and the driver apologized. Meanwhile in Outer Space,Adu Du the Alien along with Probe and Computer was forced by the Emperor of Planet Atata Tiga to search for energy source which they found on Planet Earth. Tok Aba, BoBoiBoy's Granddad is waiting at the Train Station, When BoBoiBoy and Tok Aba see each Other they both hug but Tok Aba mistaken hugs another boy and BoBoiBoy hugs an Old Man which makes Tok Aba upset but later he said that it's ok and takes BoBoiBoy home. Back in Outer Space, Adu Du finds out that the high energy source in Planet Earth that Computer detected is Cocoa Power. The next day, Tok Aba left BoBoiBoy a note so he could follow the directions to his shop, first BoBoiBoy meet his neighbour Yaya Yah, she wants to help him but he said that Tok Aba gave him a note, BoBoiBoy walked for at least 1 hour until he found Tok Aba's Cocoa Shop and finds out that the shop is close to his house. Yaya also went to the shop and feels that BoBoiBoy is tired, she said that she wants to help him but BoBoiBoy is too shy and even called her "Mimi" instead of Yaya which made her upset. BoBoiBoy wonders what kind of Tok Aba's shop. Then, Gopal came and explained what is the kind of that shop. BoBoiBoy asked who is he, Tok Aba said that was Gopal, the loyal costumer who always wanted the free hot chocolate. Then, the phone rang and BoBoiBoy took it. Ying ordered a cup of hot chocolate. She said again that she want to drink here. Unnoticedly, Ying already there. Gopal asked BoBoiBoy to don't respond, and asked to watch the TV. Suddenly, the tv channel was not good and the black cloud came. Adu Du made an announcement on TV. Episode 2 As Adu Du explains his Plans for People on Earth, BoBoiBoy changed the TV Channel because he thought that it's just a TV program which makes Gopal`s upset. Computer said that People on Earth thought that his announcement was a TV Program, meanwhile Probe collected some informations on what on People on Earth are doing with the Green Creatures which made Adu Du Scared since he is Color Green so he told Probe to Steal some Cocoa. Tok Aba told BoBoiBoy to Take Care of his Shop but since after Probe Steals some Cocoa without BoBoiBoy knowing because he finds out that Purple Creatures is not also Safe, BoBoiBoy chased Probe to his Spaceship. When Probe gave the Cocoa to his Boss, He scold him about bringing the wrong information he reported earlier and Adu Du had thrown a mug to him, followed by Computer giving him a slap. Adu Du and his friends went to the weapons room to start activating the Ball of Power using the Cocoa, because the Ball of Power needs more time to be active, Computer puts the Cocoa inside Probe and He became Super Probe Robot Destroyer, as they walk away, BoBoiBoy gets the Cocoa and then the newly activated Ochobot follows him which he thought that he is the one who activated Him. Adu Du Finds out that the Ball of Power follows BoBoiBoy and chase him but he Escape, Tok Aba wonders where did BoBoiBoy went and told him that he is chasing an alien that stole some Cocoa, but Tok Aba doens't believe him. Later when BoBoiBoy is about to go to Sleep, he was surprised that his Soccerball turns into a Robot. Ochobot tells BoBoiBoy that he will gave him Power. Ochobot gave BoBoiBoy the Power of Element, which means that he has all powers on Earth namely: Lightning, Wind and Earth (Element). Informations * This is the Pilot episode of the series. * First time BoBoiBoy called Yaya "Mimi" (Episode 5, Episode 6). * This is the first episode where BoBoiBoy used his powers. * First episode BoBoiBoy accidentally kicked Ochobot (Episode 2). * First time Adu Du said the bad word, "numbskull" (Episode 13). International Premieres * March 13, 2011 - TV3 * June 18, 2011 - Disney Channel Asia Cast Videos Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes Category:Pilot Episodes